


someday, someday

by sunshine__y



Series: Sky Fics [6]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Oh yeah dreams kid and rhythm are siblings now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhythm is a Good Sibling, Season of Dreams, Season of Rhythm, also they all have original names except for rhythm they’re just rhythm, hockey exists now it’s my fic and i said so, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: in which it takes a village.
Relationships: Skater Kid (Dreams) & Rhythm Questgiver
Series: Sky Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850821
Kudos: 6





	someday, someday

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! me again. all the characters in this fic are non-binary and use they/them pronouns. if you don’t like that, don’t read  
> I have original names for most of the characters.   
> Asher: the skater kid from season of dreams.  
> Rhythm: Rhythm questgiver!  
> Leor: Juggle spirit from season of rhythm.  
> Aviva: Hide and Seek spirit, but now in the valley. There are reasons they’re in the valley, I promise. (but not in this chapter).  
> Eli: The kid from the Confident Sightseer’s memories.  
> Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me at @withthestarsunited on tumblr.

Asher was very young the first time they saw a show in the Stadium.

The fireworks, the music, the game, the intricate stitching of the costumes was overwhelming. 

And Asher longed for it all. Longed for the spotlight, the fireworks, the cheering. 

The morning after, Asher quietly dug through their house and found a pair of worn skates.

\- - -

Their parent and their sibling Rhythm loved skating. Asher had sat in the snow and watched the blades glide along the ice. They were desperate to skate alongside them, to play the games all the older kids in their village would play, to dash across the ice and leave snow on the blades. Asher begged and pleaded and bargained with Rhythm to teach them. They were a busy person, but eventually they agreed, if only to stop Asher interrupting them and their friends.

The good news was that Asher was a natural on ice skates.

The bad news was that they were more graceful and agile, more suited to figure skating than to the game. 

Asher bit their lip, clearly disappointed in themself. Rhythm sighed. “Right, Asher? Can you come here?”

Asher skated over and looked at them, then down. They’d never been good at faking any feelings. Rhythm could relate; they’d loved the shows since they were younger than Asher. “I’m sorry I can’t do better-“

They’d apologized. They thought they weren’t good enough, and all of a sudden Rhythm forgot any annoyances they’d gone through while teaching them. “Hush,” Rhythm said. “You know, I think you’d be a good figure skater.”

\- - - 

Asher and Rhythm skate again, and again. When Asher met Leor, they were clearly starstruck, but even more so when Leor grinned and asked them if they wanted to play hockey.

Asher still wasn’t great, but Leor and Rhythm and a couple kids in the village they’d rounded up proved to be patient teachers.

...And endlessly jealous of Asher’s fancy tricks.

They’d been spending time with an older skater who was the star of the show many times. They’d been inspired by Asher’s dedication, and shown them their signature spin move. Asher had been so so proud of that move that Rhythm couldn’t even find it in themself to be mad when they bragged about it to the village kids.

“Hey!” They yelled. “Aren’t we playing hockey?”

A slapdash race for the puck. Masks and fancy capes abandoned for a better chance at winning. A war those kids had had a hundred times before, but it never got old. No one in the rink ever liked losing, and Rhythm winced as Asher slips and hits the ice hard. 

A kid named Aviva giggled as they skated past Rhythm and stole the puck. “Good play!” 

Rhythm gave them their best disappointed look. Aviva stuck their tongue out and flicked the puck at Leor’s goal.

Despite being preoccupied showing off their juggling to a couple much younger children, Leor composed themself in time to hit it back so hard that it nearly went into the other goal, and it would have if another kid, Eli, hadn’t gotten up and dove for it. 

Eli’s lack of self preservation instincts were worrying, but everyone here was so competitive Rhythm honestly wasn’t surprised. 

They sighed, and put their fingers in their mouth to whistle sharply. “Time out!”

Rhythm skated over to where Asher was still sitting on the ice. “You okay?”

“I lost my loose tooth! See?” Asher smiled, showing a gap in their teeth. “We have to find it! For the tooth fairy.”

“Um.” Rhythm shot a look at Leor that made them curious enough to skate over.

“We have to find Asher’s tooth.” They explained.

“I’m sorry, what?”

\- - -

“That was a disaster,” Rhythm sighed when it was all over. 

Leor pulled out a couple balls and tossed them around aimlessly. The youngest kids watched curiously, but turned away when they realized Leor wasn’t putting on another show. “I wouldn’t say that. Asher and Aviva are coming over here.”

Rhythm groaned and pulled themself together. 

Aviva skipped to them. “That was fun! Can you watch us skate again tomorrow? All of us? Asher promised they would show me how to spin!”

Rhythm glanced at the groups of kids chattering excitedly despite the various injuries they’d all received from the game. 

They looked back at Asher and Aviva. “Yeah, okay.”

Asher grinned again and threw their arms around them. They skated back with Aviva before Rhythm could even hug them back. 

“Told you so,” Leor said, bumping their shoulder against theirs. “You’re not as bad at teaching as you think you are. Look how much fun they’re having.” They didn’t wait for a response. “Same time tomorrow?”

Rhythm smiled softly. “Same time tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m at @withthestarsunited on tumblr! Come say hi!  
> Leaving comments makes my day!! Kudos also appreciated!!


End file.
